A Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) package typically includes a MEMS die, sometimes called a MEMS electronic component. A MEMS die includes a MEMS active area in which miniature mechanical elements are located. Movement of these miniature mechanical elements is either produced or sensed to perform various functions.
For example, these miniature mechanical elements, e.g., an array of miniature moveable micromirrors, are placed within a magnetic field, e.g., provided by a permanent magnet. An electronic excitation signal is then provided to the miniature mechanical elements to create a temporary magnetic polarity thus causing the elements to move within the magnetic field.
Conversely, external excitations such as sound waves, pneumatic pressure, or inertial force, cause the miniature mechanical elements to move within the magnetic field thus producing an excitation signal, which is sensed.
The MEMS active area in which the miniature mechanical elements are located is often unprotected during manufacture of the MEMS package leading to damage or destruction of the MEMS die and the associate MEMS package. Further, to avoid demagnetizing the permanent magnet, only low temperature heating of the MEMS package during fabrication is used thus undesirably restricting the use of materials and processes to low temperature options.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.